


Just A Quick Stop

by wlw0with0reader



Series: Daddy Wondercorp x Female Reader [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Daddy Wondercorp x Female Reader, Daddy Wondercorp x Reader, Diana Prince x Female Reader x Lena Luthor, Diana Prince x Reader x Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Diana Prince, Girl Penis Lena Luthor, Married Sex, Submissive Female Reader, Submissive Reader, Threesome - F/F/F, Top Diana (Wonder Woman), Top Lena Luthor, plus size reader, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Reader is three weeks away from her due date and they return to Themyscira before she gives birth.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Female Reader, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Lena Luthor, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Original Female Character(s), Diana (Wonder Woman)/Reader, Lena Luthor/Female Reader, Lena Luthor/Original Female Character(s), Lena Luthor/Reader
Series: Daddy Wondercorp x Female Reader [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321034
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44





	Just A Quick Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Sparkle/gifts), [FallenWolf22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenWolf22/gifts), [Why_did_I_do_that (Make_em_Scrum)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_em_Scrum/gifts), [SilentGamer99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentGamer99/gifts), [ThatYuriIdiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatYuriIdiot/gifts), [AgentMariaHill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMariaHill/gifts), [ShepxMiri4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepxMiri4eva/gifts), [AbigailsInfamousNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailsInfamousNight/gifts), [Maria403](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria403/gifts), [MoonlightLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightLuthor/gifts), [BrattyBottomWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrattyBottomWolf/gifts), [Tigerworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerworld/gifts).



Lena smiled at the preparations she and Diana made before today's journey to Themyscira. You were nearing the end of your pregnancy, and you had all promised Hippolyta you'd return in time for the healers to look after you. Lena and Diana had used the past few months not only taking care of you, but also working on a few needed inventions for the trip.

Like Lena had promised the Amazons, she had built more of the weapons she had brought on the last trip. Only this time, they had been improved by 70% thanks to Diana practicing with them as well as helping Lena in the lab. The jet that Lena had was also outfitted with better cloaking and soundproof material. Themyscira would need to remain away from Man's World and its prying eyes. 

Lastly, the never ending backpack that Diana carried. No matter how much was put in, the weight did not increase. It held your many snacks that your Daddies indulged in giving to you. 

* * *

"We're almost there, Y/N."

Diana and Lena were rubbing your back and giving you kisses as the jet was briefly on autopilot. You had feigned being sick, so both of your Daddies would check on you. The entire pregnancy had shown a more devious side to you as you were constantly in a state of arousal. And who wouldn't be if they had your Daddies as their own?

"Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?"

"You're very flushed, baby girl."

Diana went to get a washcloth while Lena gave you some water to drink. When Lena went to put the glass away, you had already stripped down, completely bare.

"Are you burning up, Y/N? We can turn up the AC."

"No, Daddy. I just want your cock in me."

You say as you spread your legs wide open. A sight Diana gladly returned to.

"I don't suppose she's sick after all, Lena."

"That would be an accurate...conclusion."

"You said two hours before we land. I wonder how many loads you both will be able to release by then."

You smirk once you see your Daddies taking off their clothes but never once looking away from you. You unknowingly lick your lips once you see their members harden. 

"You know what I'm most looking forward to, Daddies?"

"What's that, baby girl?"

Diana lifts you up, so she's behind you while Lena is in front of you. You answer with a moan when Diana enters your ass and Lena enters your pussy. 

"Looks like she can barely understand us, Diana when she's very much stuffed."

"I agree, Lena. Yet, she still hasn't answered our question."

Diana draws your attention by biting your neck and Lena starts to slowly thrust in and out of you.

"Please, Daddy Lena. Just stay inside of me."

"I will once you answer the question."

"Carrying more babies. That's what I want. The two of you constantly breeding me. Making sure my pussy is always full of your cum."

Diana and Lena both groan at that. This pregnancy had been such a welcomed blessing. Your sex drive alone was enough for cancelled meetings or rescheduled ones. And you always visiting them at work until it got to the point where you could no longer walk great distances without taking a rest. And Diana and Lena could admit that they loved how much you love to be bred. If anything, the only time you'd get some rest was after you had given birth to your baby for the mandatory six weeks, bar any other complications that would extend that period. The copious amounts of lovemaking only helped increase their seed production and your milk production as well.

The first time your milk started to appear, you had asked if they could help alleviate the pain. And they did so by gently massaging each breast before sucking your nipples. Now, they were cupping your breasts again as they pumped their seed in you. 

"You are far too perfect for us, Y/N."

"Only because my Daddies are perfect for me."

You smile when they both kiss you before they remove their cocks from you. Lena holds you while Diana quickly cleans up before taking over the autopilot.

"We should be landing momentarily."

Diana says and Lena relunctantly gets up to put some clothes on. You put back on your sundress and buckle in with Lena next to you before Diana starts to lower the jet.

* * *

"Diana!"

"Mother!"

Hippolyta gives Diana a hug before moving to Lena. All eyes are then placed on you and your bump.

"Y/N, my beautiful daughter."

"Hello, Mother. We've missed you."

Hippolyta offers her arm, and you take it as the two of you go on a walk. Catching up on the things she'd missed for most of your pregnancy. Lena and Diana had remained behind you, not wanting to leave you alone in case any of the Queen's guard lingered far too long to their liking. 

"Darling, it's alright."

Lena gently whispers to Diana, as more Amazons take the time to greet you and rub your belly.

"Remember what Y/N always says to us?"

"We are her Daddies and only the two of us will ever have her."

Diana said in a quick hushed tone. Not wanting anyone focusing on her as she surveyed the crowd slowly building around you. 

* * *

You stop to turn to look at where your Daddies have gone and give Hippolyta a kiss on the cheek and excuse yourself momentarily.

"You know you can join us in the front. Might be easier for you to make sure I'm in your sight."

You say between kisses and smile when you feel Diana start to relax. 

"Diana, you are more than welcome to rest in your quarters. I promise you no harm shall befall your wives."

"Thank you, Mother. I can't sleep without them in bed with me. It would be pointless."

"Might we continue our walk later, Mother? I would like to take a nap."

"Alright, you three. I'll be in the council room should you need me before dinner."

Lena blushed knowing full well she wasn't going to explore more of the island without either of you. Hippolyta was impeccable in reading all of you. 

* * *

After you had all woken up from your nap, you had asked if you could go swimming. Eager to see you in the new bathing suit they had gotten you, Diana and Lena agreed. Besides, the Amazons would be busy on the training grounds.

By the time you had reached the pool, you were delighted to see Hippolyta.

"The council and I decided to reconvene tomorrow."

"I'm glad, Mother."

Hippolyta beamed at the sight of you, swollen with her grandchild. 

"Your wives are more protective of you, I see."

"Truth be told, it makes me feel special and truly cared for. I may or may not be using the time until I go into labor to tease them."

Hippolyta chuckled knowingly.

"Ah. You do know our people love your body more now that you are with child? You have more delicious curves, and that is just coming from some of the Amazons I overheard."

An idea strikes your head.

"Since Diana and Lena aren't around us right now but will be soon, I have to ask. Is it only Io who remains naked?"

"Not at all. However, we felt it best for you and Lena to adjust to us some more before those who do not wear clothes, walk naked on the island."

"I'll have to not wear clothes tomorrow."

"You are something else, Y/N. I don't think Diana would let you get far."

Which is exactly why you planned on removing your clothes at dinner.

"Your smirk would be alarming if I didn't know you, little one. But I suppose you'll be teasing your wives soon enough?"

When you nod, Hippolyta claps her hands and gives you a wink as you see both of your Daddies joining you in the pool. Dinner would be a great foreplay, and you wanted to see if it was Diana or Lena who would snap first and take you on the table. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on writing more for this series. I had already had some of this written up before I had posted part 4 of this series. Thank you for the continued love and support! Please leave a comment for suggestions in this series!


End file.
